


This Must Be The Love

by MissDigitalPunx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDigitalPunx/pseuds/MissDigitalPunx
Summary: This must be the love they speak of, And those myths I read.





	This Must Be The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha Romanoff falls in love.

The title was taken from the song 

Must be the Love." By Arty Nadia Ali & BT.

https://youtu.be/bt-yeZKtgkU

The english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.

 

This is one of the thousands of parties that Tony Stark organizes, everyone is present, Maria is dancing on the dance floor with Rhodey, moving gently with the music. A few steps away Natasha watches her enchanted with each delicate movement.

They have known each other for years, Natasha loves Maria. The funny thing is that the Black Widow never believe in love at first sight (after all love is for children.), But she begins to question that thought.  
After that day, when the first time The Winter Soldier shot Natasha in Odeza, and Maria Hill saved her life, when she arrived on the extraction team. 

Now Maria works for Stark Industries, while Natasha disappeared of the world, when Natasha returned to the Avengers Tower, Maria embraced very strong the redhead, Natasha felt a magical sensation invading her senses, feeling the other woman in her arms.

Natasha never liked hugs, but when Maria placed her arms on her it was completely strange, a feeling of emptiness being filled, she thought every time  
"This is maybe love, like in the myths that she used to read"

When Natasha was unjustly punished, she was sent to a cell, Maria gave her a book of fairy tales (for obvious reasons Natasha did not know) to use as a distraction from her confinement.  
Love is a new experience, Natasha is considered a cold and lonely woman, she don’t know what kind of effect Maria has on her, because now these precise moments, when she sees the brunette dancing and laughing,  
Natasha wants to laugh, dance with her, hold her and kiss her, only to have Maria notice her, and see her more than a friend.  
Maria will inevitably get her attention, and Natasha can’t resist the other woman.  
Definitely, Maria Hill is the most fascinating person that Natasha known in a lifetime, and have the privilege and honor of calling her her best friend.

 

 

A few months have passed, Natasha smiles as she walks together with Maria, heading to the coffeshop of the Avengers Tower.  
She’s the commander Maria Hill, the great ice queen, but she emanates a fire, a heat and a supernatural energy. Natasha sees in her a fascinating side, something that would make her jump and go to battle if Maria asked her .

The commander talks about new ideas to rebuild SHIELD, just as Peggy Carter wanted, Natasha enjoys listening, Maria and her great ideas, and wants to put them into practice.  
She likes to look at her, the brown hair moves with each step, with each breeze of the wind, Natasha says a joke, and Maria smiles (oh god, she smiles) Natasha feels her heart melt.  
They arrive to the coffeshop, the Russian asks for Maria's favorite coffee, years of friendship she knows how she likes her coffee, somehow Romanoff studied the great enigma that is Hill, she knows almost all her preferences.

Maria is still smiling, that smile that Natasha is fond of, it's a special moment, Hill never smiles too much, now since Natasha returned, the brunette smiled more times, every time they see each other.  
Natasha shouldn’t feel that sense of oppression in her chest, that feeling of happiness, they have finished the work, it has been one of the best, it is very bad that Natasha will go to Beirut on a mission, which will probably keep her away from María for three weeks.

It’s a shame, she has to leave in three days, but Maria tells her they'll have a girls' night and pay for dinner when Natasha comes back.  
For some reason the coffee is usually warmer than usual.

 

Natasha Romanoff had such bad luck, her mission in Lebanon is extended 2 weeks.  
After a really hard night destroying stupid Hydra agents, now she just wants to sleep and forget the stress, it's ridiculous, she lived for missions that last for months, that was before Maria, now she hates to return to her safe house with a cold bed .  
There are times like these, when Natasha wants to bang her head against the wall, alone in the bedroom, Natasha placed a pillow on her face, her mind began to travel, there was a flash, a brunette woman, beautiful blue eyes as the same sky, soft brown hair like chocolate.  
In the darkness of her room, Natasha whispers hoarsely ..."Maria Hill ..."

Natasha sighs, she can’t believe she is thinking about Maria again. She is not here, and can’t see her in a long time, she curses herself.  
But is impossible don’t miss Marìa, in all her glory. the midnight chats with her, her bright smile, the way her face blushes when Natasha flirts with her,

and her cold voice when she calls Natasha, “Agent Romanoff." when she is upset, the great sparks comes out of her blue eyes when something makes her immensely happy.  
Natasha's hands move on her body, try to imagine María there in the bed with her, completely naked, offering herself to Natasha as a kind of gift.  
The Russian feels stupid to think about those things, but the image still there, Natasha closes her eyes, imagining what she to do next.

The redhead would love to see her writhe, watch Maria bite her lips while Natasha sucks and bites her nipples, while her hands caress her thighs, then she wants to mark her thighs with her teeth.  
Natasha wants to see Maria lose control when she fucks her with her tongue. As she runs her hands over that soft, golden skin.  
Just,up a moment to eat Maria's mouth, give her taste, feel her vibrate under Natasha, see her breasts bounce up and down with each stroke of her fingers.  
Imagine Maria seeing her with her blue eyes shining, that mischievous look, so complicit. Natasha would lick her neck, bite each part of her body, trying to mark it as her property, while her fingers move in and out of her soldier, trying to take her to heaven.  
She wants to hear Maria scream her name at the top of her lungs, those beautiful hands that have killed criminals, scratch her back, Natasha would make her moan and scream until she cumming.  
But... The reality hits Natasha, she knows, never happen in a future, never in a million years.  
Maria is far away, with Nick Fury in Amsterdam, for a few months. 

Her bed doesn’t feel so cold and her chest hurts, she can’t feel her eyes going to close and rest for a moment,  
Natasha goes to the kitchen in search of a bottle Vodka, does n’t want to sleep at this time, in the small couch she takes her laptop and escape to be tempted, the fantasies still on the bed.

It's just another night without sleep.

 

Today is a quiet afternoon, it's a hspecial day for Natasha, she enjoys walking through the park. It's a sunny day with clear skies, parents with their children playing in the parks, old people feeding doves and people running with their dogs on the roads.  
After Lebanon, she needs this, a moment to relax, the air is puro and hits her face.  
Natasha takes a deep breath, she is happy, two days ago she received a message from Maria saying, tonight at 7:00 pm she return.  
The wait is killing her, the hours pass fast and every second, Natasha feels butterflies in her stomach, her heart runs like crazy in her chest, she feels like a going to vomit, her nerves are taking control of her body.

5:21 p.m , she just needs to take a long shower, she listens to some music, just turn on the radio, 20 minutes later she goes out more relaxed, just puts some black jeans and a black sweater, and her favorite black jacket, arranges her wild curls, and the last detail is her black boots, a gift from Clint.  
The music plays while Natasha prepares to go, while applying her makeup, she begins to dance with the beats of the song.

“ Every moment with you near  
I feel more alive  
I could give this world away  
To keep this endless high  
The scars within my heart are fading  
Bit by bit I'm healed  
The more I let go, the more I am whole  
This time its for real  
Bit by bit I'm healed  
Bit by bit I'm healed  
Bit by bit I'm healed. “

For some reason Natasha feels identified with the lyrics, is exactly how Natasha feels with Maria, she just laughs , she search the name and the artist, she keeps the song as on her favorites, everything around her seems more cheerful and bright.  
Natasha goes to the Avengers Tower, drive through the streets that seem endless that afternoon. She only drives her babe, A Black Corvette, the traffic is hellish but thanks to the father of all, she could reach her destination.

She enters in the elevator, when the doors open and she sees everybody there, it seems like Pepper organized a welcome party.  
Everyone greets her, Clint gives her a beer, she accepts it while her eyes search the room in search of a peculiar brunette, they spend a few minutes Natasha feels her mouth dry, drinks her bottle but does not relieve her thirst, while she waits she tries to distract herself chatting a little with Bruce and Sam.

The wait is over Maria is in the center of the big room, Natasha notices two things...  
1\. Maria's hair is longer  
2\. The most alarming, is an arm around her waist, is Steve Rogers at her side with a big smile.

(Oh No)

Natasha don’t understand why Rogers takes Maria like that, her heart fell at her feets.  
The Avengers welcome him, everyone laughs and drinks, Tony Stark says that Maria and Rogers are a Great Couple, everyone congratulates them.  
Natasha is devastated and sad, but years of being the best spy, she can hide those two feelings behind a mask of false happiness.  
Darcy asks them the story of how they fell in love, Steve wants to tell them and Maria seems a little embarrassed, sincerely Natasha doesn’t want to hear, doesn’t believe she has the strength to listen and don’t kill someone in the process.  
“ I don’t want to get bored of how Captain America became my boyfriend." says María blushing.

Natasha's heart stops, it’s impossible, she thinks listened bad or her mind is playing tricks, it wouldn’t be the first time.  
Steve Rogers boyfriend of Maria Hill, she never mention in her messages or chats via Skype

“ Nat, do you feel right, are look sick?” Maria ask worried, and the other Avengers and colleagues see her with concern.

"Yes ... I'm fine ..." She gives him a big fake smile and drinks a big swig of her beer.

The reality is... Steve can give Maria what she deserves, a family, stability and security.  
Everything Natasha could never give her, even if she wanted.  
Maria loves Steve, he's a good man, and Natasha only respects her friend's desicion, she just hopes... Rogers appreciates the great woman Maria Hill is.  
A hug brings her out of her trance state.  
It’s María sitting next to her, with the hair shiny and soft chocolate. with a sad smile and flushed cheeks, eyes shining, as Natasha’s wild fantasies.  
Natasha control herself, to kiss María right there, but Steve sees them only a few steps away.

“ I miss you, Natasha, I'm glad to see you," she says hugging again.

Natasha returns the hug, but feels cold, very cold, something breaks in her chest, María's embrace feels like it burns her skin, Natasha feels like screaming. 

She wants to destroy the Tower from inside, she just wants Steve go away from here, Natasha wants to stay among those arms, still so warm but are not for her.

Now the hours pass slowly, Tasha must endure the desire to destroy Steve every time he touches Maria, the stories of their relationship are varied, but Natasha don’t pay much attention. 

She feels as Barnes shot with a Soviet bullet in her heart, when Steve kisses Maria deeply, while the other guests whistle and laughs.

The Black Widow is an expert in torture, she has received all kinds of torture, they have broken her bones, burned her skin, fried her brain with brutal amounts of electricity and other unpleasant things, but after the party, she has discovered a new way of break it into thousands of pieces.

She don’t know how she has returned home, she don’t want to see anyone, Natasha is slightly aware that the phone rings in the distance, but she is too tired to answer.

The fantasies are still on the bed. Nat resorts to them. But it's not enough, no more  
Tears fall on the sheets ...It is impossible the Black Widow don’t cry ... Never. 

She feels tears fall, down on her cheeks, She stops to cry until she fall a sleep.  
Natasha wake up like nothing at all happened. 

During the next morning she works as usual. Socialize as usual.

But nothing is good. And it never will be.

 

It’s a warm night in the Tower, but Natasha feels so cold.

After Sam Wilson told a secret, apparently in two weeks Steve will ask Maria for marriage, her body seems sedated, deel in her heart there is a dull pain since then.

Today is a Girls Night, organized by Pepper, it seems she listen about Steve's plan and wants to celebrate, all her friends and some acquaintances and other employees of Stark Industries are there.

Natasha move between them all, drinking her drink in an attempt to drown the pain and discomfort, she is talking and falling into old habits seducing a pair of very sexy girls who look at her, ready to take action.

The redhead desperately needs a distraction, Maria is close and Natasha don’t need to look sad in front of her, only hiding her pain, it's like a little twinge in her chest, but just as painful, It’ s like a wound that refuses to close, but to which Natasha has been accustomed for months.

Maria continues as always, quiet, very quiet, with the right and necessary smiles. It seems like nothing extraordinary would happen, like she wasn’ t who is going to get marriage with the Capitan.

The party continues, the girls who looked at Natasha just left together, she thinks is the best, at this moment the readhead wasn’t in the mood at all.

People leave little by little, Pepper disappears chatting with Jane and Helen, leaving only Maria and Natasha.  
Hill stays, to help clean up, Natasha is tired, just throw herself on the couch, taking the last drink of the night, Maria sits quietly next to her, her blue eyes watching her, waiting patiently.

The Widow tries to evade that look, but she can’t, that look is burning ,María just had the power over her, it’s impossible to ignore the feeling, she is unable to fight against Hill's strength.

"Why you are not happy, what happened, Tash? "Maria goes straight to the point, her blue eyes become liquid for a second, then return to calm.

Natasha knows is impossible to tell her the truth, but Maria is very stubborn, when she wants something she always gets it.

The drinks seem to have affected his self-control, because after a couple of minutes when Maria demands an answer, Natasha shouts the truth. 

"I love you, Maria."  
Natasha’s voice echoes through the room, and then everything is silent.

Is not enough for Natasha, because she has spent years dreaming with those lips and Maria is there, at her reach, still, looking at her sad. 

And this takes her out of control, Natasha just has to lean over and kiss her, feel that mouth and taste like she knows.

Natasha only slice one of her hands in the brown hair, because is one of the favorite things she likes most about María. 

God, it’s like she kissing a piece of fine cotton, for some reason Maria lets herself be done, responds to kisses, fights Natasha's tongue, is for a moment she who controls the situation.

Her apartment in the tower is three floors above, she never spends a lot of time there, Maria guides her there, without stopping the kisses, If Natasha should die now, she die completely happy.

Natashs wants everything like in her fantasies, her nerves betray her, her hands tremble and it’s María who takes off her blouse and jeans, and lie on the bed, in red panties.

Romanoff don’t know where to start, "Maria, Ria," she whispers, the brunette begins to smile, while Natasha sinks her face in the neck, only biting and licking. She takes off Maria’s red bra while kissing her, squeezing her nipples as soon as her breasts are free. 

Natasha lowers her mouth and bites them, while Maria whispers but when the spy stops, the brunette looks for her contact.  
Natasha learns little by little what Maria likes, she goes down more and more, sticks her tongue in her navel, doing small tickles in that area. 

Natasha sucks on her thighs, scraping her nails on her ribs, Maria tenses up a moment and Natashs knows she's scared to continue.  
The Widow understand, is possible this is new for María, while she kisses her skin, runs her hands everywhere, trying to give her peace of mind. In the end Maria laughs a little and opens her wide legs. 

Natasha hypnotized by the view, she puts her tongue on the clitoris, uses her hands to hold her hips, Maria jumps for the impression and moans so deliciously, moans and high gasps as Natasha licks and sucks her lips and two fingers slide inside.

María just grabs a handful of red curls, shouts something Natasha can’t understand, because the strong trembling Hill’s thighs, catch their ears, this only drives wild Natasha to sink deeper into María’s cunt, until it is difficult to breathe. but Natasha nothing really matte, because Maria screams incoherently dirty things. 

“ MORE," "NAT DON’T STOP PLEASE" "HARDER.” The world stops for Natasha. 

Maria Hill is completely delicious, perfumed, creamy, like chocolate, She’s Natasha’s favorite need, Natasha just attacks with her fingers deep and harder every time, she’s close to be hit by her orgasm, when Maria does something unexpected, she pulls Natasha away from her, Maria sits on the bed, her eyes totally black, her eyes mischievous.

Now it is María who takes control, she knocks Natasha back against the bed and turns around, her clitoris is over Natasha's mouth but before she does anything, Maria licks the readhead clit, now it is Romanoff who moan loudly. 

The assassin never expect something like that. but she loves it, Natasha focuses on the target in front of her (literally). 

Sometimes it’s difficult to continue, because María’s fingers and tongue are everywhere, the magic sensation is thousands times better, Natasha is close cumming, three fingers and with her tongue try their best to get far as possible. 

Maria arches her back completely, seems to break and falls on Natasha’s body.  
Hill gets up slowly, and approaches the mouth of the other woman, Natasha catches in her arms, while Hill's hand slides down and puts his fingers inside Romanoff, while the women kiss softly, a few seconds the soft kisses become furious, her fingers move fast, while her hips moving more and more fast.

And Natasha is cumming by a great orgasm, she feels complete, happy as she never been in her life, just because Maria is still there, kissing her with devotion. 

This is not a fantasy, will disappear, for once in many nights, Natashs sleep peacefully, with María in her arms.  
The world takes his course again, the sun comes through the transparents windows, Natasha opens her eyes slowly, the other side of the bed feels cold, extends her hand, hoping to find Hill.

But there is no one...Natasha gets up and goes around the apartment, completely naked. 

There are no signs of María, angry and sad, she only dresses, her jeans and blouse, once dressed, escapes from the tower without being seen, only drives her Corvette without direction, just wants to get away from the place she shared with Maria.

Out of New York, in a field in the middle of nowhere  
Natasha stops, only after turning off the engine, she breaks completely, letting her face fall on the steering wheel of the car. 

Natasha is no longer enough to cry silently, she scream, crying at the top of her lungs, there is no one to hear their pain or hear their broken screams, just stay there until the sun is hidden on the horizon and the cold invades her body.

The hours pass and her tears don’t stop falling.

 

The snow falls in Yeekaterinburg, is quiet in her house, watching the snow fall outside, and drinking a black coffee, is the closest thing to having peace.

Natasha don’t seen Maria since that night, thanks to Thor, Fury ordered an emergency mission, because Natasha wouldn’t known how to act at that time.  
She just huddles in a blanket and stretches out on her sofa, just wanting to stop thinking about her. 

Natasha takes a bottle of Vodka from her coffee table, just drinks, she only needs to drink something stronger, to calm her stupid broken heart.

The placse is filled with a heavy silence, Natasha just closes her eyes to sleep and wake up until reality makes sense, at this moment Steve is kneeling, placing the ring in Maria's hand, and she is saying "YES".

The wind hits in the window, the lights of the city disappear in the distance.  
Clint gave her some advice, and since then Natasha has avoided anything remind María, all the books, the coffee, the classical music, the scotch, everything been vanished from hier life this weeks, until she changed her phone and asked Nick to keep her location secret.

Her chest tightens, it's a common symptom the last few weeks, to hell with everything she needs to go out, a bar or a nightclub, Natasha is ready to leave when someone is knocking the door.

Natasha wonders, no one knows she's here, most like a stupid low-level assassin, who comes to kill her for his colleagues murdered at hier hands two days ago.  
So she takes her weapons, ready to kills, The Black Widow opens the door.

Surprise, surprise is not a paid murderer, or anyone who is a mortal danger,  
Don’t expect to see this woman at her door at this moment, or at this time, or ever again in your life.

It’s Maria Hill with her hands up in the form of surrender, she looks tired with dark spots under her blue eyes, a few blocks escape from her bun, she wears a black catsuit and a great coat on her body, a bag hanging on her shoulder, her cheeks are flushed, her nose is red, maybe because of the cold or maybe because she has cried, she breathes so fast, as if she had run here.

Hill is a total disaster, but Natasha sees her as the most beautiful woman in the universe, Natasha don’t know what to do or say, just drop her weapon, she's in shock, it's natural. 

Maria see Natasha don’t move, the brunette pushes inside and while closing the door kisses the Russian, In fact, closes the door to be able to support Natasha against her and eat her mouth and those thick red lips.  
Nathasha don’t wait anymore, the Black Widow tries to take her coat off, while they run to the bedroom, Natasha can’t waste time like the last time, she uses her nails and rips off her catsuit, tries to pull out her brown hair from that tight bun, while María laughs, her laughter vibrating through out the bedroom.

Natasha is in a wild state, she feel the anger and excitement running in her veins, she shows it when she attacks María and ties in the bed.  
The Widow will punish her and María accepts her punishment.

This time both women, don’t make love, don’t sweetness. It's pure sex, pure passion.  
Maria screams and moans like never before. Natasha's name is screamed again and again, between rounds, until a new day arrives, only then Natasha feels completely satisfied. 

And they sleep together, but just in case Natasha leaves one of her hands tied to the bed.

You are never too cautious.

A year passed, Maria and Natasha walks, on the Avengers New Facilities, the wind hits and makes Mary's brown hair float everywhere.  
Natasha kisses the ring in Maria's hand, the brunette laughs happy and capture the lips of his future wife in a kiss speaks more than a thousand words.

Some recruits look impressed, but Natasha don’t care.  
They hold hands the rest of the way.


End file.
